We are continuing a study of protein-nucleic acid recognition reactions utilizing a specific transfer RNA, namely E. coli tRNA Trp. We are genetic, biochemical, and nucleic acid sequencing techniques to discover the determinants affecting interactions with several aminoacyl tRNA synthetases. In addition, we are studying the role of this tRNA in regulation of the trp operon of E. coli.